


Ahogay

by lowlvl



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: ? - Freeform, Crack, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not, dont read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlvl/pseuds/lowlvl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the last class trial, Naegi shows up and Hinata notices something THAT WILL CHANGE HIS LIFE FOREVER!!1</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a bEAAAUUUTIFUL day.  
not.  
BECAUSE, the last class trial was currently happening on that weird island where no one really cares what name it has.  
''so yeah what will you guys choose? Dying or,, dying?'', asked Monokuma the little gay eggs standing in that weird class trial room.  
BUT SUDDENLY!  
''WAIT!11'', SHOUTED a voice. It was NaEGG!!! The little shota boy who owns the best Ahoge ever  
His Ahoge will make all the hearts go DOKI DOKI.  
Everyone in the room looked at the NAEGG that had just appeared out of nowhere.  
Hinata didn't really care but tHEN!  
He SAW the AHOGE. ''Oh my god. I have never seen such a beautiful thing in my life. My own Ahoge is happy now.'', said Hinata quietly BUT NAEEGI heard him.  
''eh.......but-''  
''MARRY ME PLS''  
''I just-''  
''OKAY''  
And then Hintata picked up naeggi and they flew out of the whole system thing.  
TIME SKIP

(1 second later)  
Then they married  
And their Ahoges married too  
And they had 0 children because this is not an ABO fic


	2. AHOGAY NUMEBRE 2!1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naegi's onee-chan decides to look how Naegg is, now that he is married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks hakujyou for giving me the idea *dabs*

It has been exactly 10 hours since the two Ahogays and their owners got married. What a day.   
Hintata and Naeggi were living in Hinatas house now because like, who even are Hinatas parents.   
Naegg was sittin on the sofa when the doorbell ringed!!!^1. HE WA SOS CARED that he fell off it (and Hinata didnt' notice bc he was siittin on the toilet lololo)  
and then he ran to the door and opened it.  
IT WAS  
!!  
komaru, his sister-chan.  
''What do you want?'', he asked her  
''I WANT TO SAY CONGRTS. bc u married now. good. but why''  
''idk lol..''  
AND AT THat moment, Hinata also walked to the door because lol who would't.  
he said:''hello..i-''  
BUT!  
''omy god!! IS THAT AN A HOGe??''  
''yes..? many people have them''  
''oh ok.''  
''wait WHAT?1'', now Neggi was confuse. Last time he saw his sister she didnt have ahoge!!  
he spoke again. ''I thought BOYS have ahoge.''  
Now komaru also confused.  
''n..no? Listen...you should know..Only HELLA gay people have them.''  
then she left.  
it took Naeggi 11037 seconds to realize. ''komARU IS GAY??! wait...IM GAY? HINTATA-KUn is? ok i already know that.''  
hintata was a bit annoyed by all that:''just Forget about it.''  
''yes ok no one likes her anyway''  
BUT THERE WAS SOMEOINE!!!!!1 but they didnt know yet.  
''naegg u are so beautiful but ..''  
naegg got scared  
''..nani?''  
''why you so short??''  
''i ws born that way..''  
no. he was born UKE.  
and thrn they watched TV until 4am


	3. what is goooIN on here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 col 4scool

SInce naegi and hintat got out of hte game days ago...they hav to gon 2 school bc tats wa people noermally do.  
so dey go to som school idk if its hops peek idk dont ask me!!  
oh the school has sakura tree in front of the entrance. how byutifl.  
naeg and hinta ended up in hte same class togethr.  
idk  
but they sat nex to each other   
hinta fell aaslep in the lesso  
ns and naggi had towake him up so the teacher wouldnt b e angery with him.  
at the break when they eat n shit they walked ariund the scool togethr  
But thewn a voice calld them like NAGGE HINAT hi  
they turmned around andv saw nagglis sister komarU  
why id she go to scool? hm.   
''komar did u stalk us^^!?''  
''no i judtr hsappwnm to passeds by bc im lookin for som1''  
''well then. nothin supsicious abt that.''  
''if i do say so myself''; added hinatra  
''well. then. ima gO .'' kamoru said and runned ofF.  
''we should go bak to the clasroom:'' said ngeai  
''k'' said hinata((i think i wrote his name wrong)  
then they went bak  
wow teachers r weird like they talk and e  
they not monokuma  
hah.  
im not runningoutofideeas  
btwv who is komaru searchinf for ;33?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end my suffering


	4. Hte end

After 2 year, lifee became boring for nAgei and hinata. 

They did not know what to do because they were both SO average and so not protag except they had ahoges which made them stand out and stuff but who cares everyone in that game looks like fcn idk

 

One day  
Idk whcih

 

One day , naegi just STOOD up and looked at the hinat.

"Whats wrong?" He asksed

"Im gonna..take over the world!!"

"Yo cant do that"

"watch me"

 

And the egg turned around and just ran out of the house thei shared.   
"Nagi wait" HINATA SHOUTED.  
But he didnt wait, he just continued runniN. Because he-  
No. No fckn sonic jokes in this fanfic))

 

After a while he came to a halt and stared at a shop.  
Hinata finally caugh up with the egg.

"What ar u doing u baka"

But naeg didnt ansewer and walked into the shop  
Hinat saw, it WAS A GUN SHOP! THEY SELLED GUNS!   
"Oh no! I must stop him!!", hinatta said to himself.

He ran into the shop as well, but it was already 2 late...

Naggi had stole all the gun and even killed the one who owned the shop and everyone!! 

And the blood was rED

Hintata panicced. "What should i do? Will he kill more people??" His little pure cinamon roul nagi hat turned into a killer he could not believe it.

But before inat could look, naegi was already aout of the shop and onto the street, where he proceeded to kill another 10 people.

"Maybe he was right..he ..can take ovr the world"  
, hinat thought. But couod he really?

It was then when hinatatt sa noticed he had thinked a long time so it was already night when the whole town was goin crazy bc thi s kid(naegi) was killing random people.

Hinata gave up tbe idea of stopping neagi because, he just couldnt.

But then  
Nagi had killed everyone on the planet...wait. was rhe planet rely that small...?

NO IT WASNT!!! 

So he remembred, no, the planed was bigger than just one toun he was relieved but stillc, ghe world seemed to just be this town

"I said i was gona tak over this world" naegi suddenly said   
When did he came back?

"Because THIS world is not the one yoi know hahahaha i madr my own!!!! But now i will be taking ovr the real world!!"

And boi, he sure did.  
They were bacc in the real world, which looked HOORRIBLE!! There were eggs everywhere and corpses and..

Oh no!  
Naegi took over the WORLD!!

HINTTA WAS SUDDENLY IN SPACE!  
T  
HE EARTH EXPLODED!!!.

 

..did he die...?

 

Find out in: danganronpa 4: eggy space adventure  
Cuming soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry  
> (Just thinking abt doing a fanfic for dr4 eggy space but idk if i want to embarrass myself more)


	5. Dr4: eggy space adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No

The time has come finally. 

It has been exactly 1million year since naegi ended the worl.

Honataa has been died for million year also. It has been a tragedgy. 

But right there, in the space , the land of the starts and the milk, was a spaceship. In the spaceship was no othet than naegi makhotoe. He has been survived tbe end of the world since he was the one who ended it (xD). His plan was to revive his love Hinata again so they could make the yaois. Pls i need moar yaois!!! 

Naeg tried to find a way to revive him on countless planets but there was no HOPE (komarda get out XDDD). 

Butthis day!

He foubd a strange purple planet, he landed his spaceship there.

He wondered what ws on this planet since his ahogay could detect some strange power insie this planet. Maybe this was the one! It had to be.

So egg walked. He found a smol village andn people seemed to live therem maybe not actual people but aliens idk..

Eg saw a really small tiny purble man wlk pasthim! "Excuse me sir ! "

"Yesgreetings mr ?"

" do you kniw how to revive peopls?"

"Why yes dude i do, just follow mr to the king of this planet"

And together they wolked to da king!!(≧▽≦)/~┴┴ naegi asks again "do you know how to revive m love?"

Hmmmmm".. The slightly bigger than all thw other purple mans was thinking.  
"Maybe! Try this" the purbl space king made an egg. Purbl eg. Gave it to naeg.  
Aj yea.

"Thanks you!" He said and "what how do i use iz?"

"You make omurice for revive person. Feed them the omuraisu"

"Thank you!!!" Naegi repeated and hurries to his spaceship. Good that he has a kithen inside. Now hr can make omurice to revive hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did i decide to do this


End file.
